This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(f) of the earlier application for European Community Plant Breeders Rights, Application Number 2007/2060 filed Sep. 19, 2007.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianthus that is grown for use as a flowering plant for pots and containers and as a hardy perennial for the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthus×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘STARBURST’.
‘STARBURST’ is a complex hybrid plant that is the product of a long term breeding program conducted in a greenhouse environment in Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. The primary focus of the breeding program is to produce new cultivars of Dianthus that exhibit unique growth habit and colors. The inventor selected ‘STARBURST’ in 2002 for its semi-double flowers that are cherry red with white markings.
‘STARBURST’ resulted from the controlled pollination between an unreleased and unpatented Dianthus previously raised by the inventor and known by its code name Dianthus ‘00-12’ as female parent plant, and an unknown Dianthus as male parent plant.
‘STARBURST’ is distinguishable from the female parent by plant habit, flower size and flower pattern. Dianthus ‘00-12’ is a taller plant with larger flowers which lack the regular white and cherry-red markings of ‘STARBURST’.
The varieties of Dianthus which are considered by the inventor to most closely resemble ‘STARBURST’ are Dianthus ‘Mendlesham Minx’ (unpatented) and Dianthus ‘Whatfield Gem’ (unpatented). Each of these varieties has a similar blotching pattern on their petals, but the patterns and colors are different. ‘STARBURST’ has a regular pattern of white and cherry-red markings. ‘Mendlesham Minx’ has white splotched maroon flowers with broader foliage. ‘Whatfield Gem’ has ruby flowers covered with white and pink splotches that are more double, has greyer foliage, and a more compact habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor in 2002 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom. The method of asexual propagation used was vegetative cuttings. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.